


We love you, damn it

by Cellandning



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beta Lance (Voltron), M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Omega Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 13:57:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20390833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cellandning/pseuds/Cellandning
Summary: Lance let it slip that he sees himself as the "beta add-on" in the relationship. This causes much distress from the omega and alpha, who thought their love for the blue paladin was clear as day.





	We love you, damn it

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote the core of this ages ago. Stuck in traffic (not the one driving, don't worry) so I thought I finish it and post it. Probably gonna look over grammar and spelling again at a later date.

Shiro's meeting with Allura and Coran had draged out somewhat. This wasn't unheard of but Shiro was a bit strung up and he knew what his two mates was up to in their shared bedroom. Well, Keith's and Shiro's bedroom. Lance hadn't moved his things over yet, wanting to take things at a respectable pace. Or so Shiro assumed either way.  
  
The meeting was finally over and the scene that met the black paladin as he returned to their room had him panting in secounds. The smell of sex and arousal filled his senses and Shiro instantly started to release his own thermones in response.  
  
Keith was lost to the world. His sole focus on riding Lance to Nirvana and back. The beta, glorious and beautiful, made eye contact with Shiro as the alpha walked through the door. "Lance, can I join?" asked Shiro with a heavy breath. Lance looked so good underneath Keith. Lips parted, panting. Skin flushed and hot to the touch.  
  
"Sure, he's your omega isn't he?". Lance instantly knew that he'd done something wrong because Keith stopped dead in his tracks and stared down at him in shock. Shiro gaping behind the hotheaded omega.  
  
Lance looked at them in confusion, suddenly feeling very vulnerable underneath their gaze. "What?".  
  
Lance gave away a hiss as Keith suddenly rose so Lance dick could slide out of him. The atmosphere no longer very inviting. Keith's face steadily morphed from chocked to furious. It didn't help he'd been so close too. "What do you mean 'what'!? What the hell does 'his your omega' even mean!?".  
  
Lance constantly worried that the two paladins would finally get bored of him. The perfect couple's little experiment was destined to end at some point. Then the bland beta was to pack up and leave so the proper couple could go back to being them and perfect.  
  
This, what ever this was, was not what Lance was expecting. "It means what it sounds like" Lance answered with furrowed brows and an annoyed tone. Keith had gotten off the bed and stood by it's side glaring at Lance. Shiro was still with one knee on the end of the bed. Trying to feel more in control of his surroundings Lance sat up, leaning against the wall.  
  
It was obvious what it meant, wasn't it? Why did Keith even have to ask? But if Keith was so dense he needed a explanation Lance figured he had no other choice but to give one. He gestured at Shiro "He's the textbook example for an alpha". Lance gestured at Keith "and you're an omega. Alphas and omegas are ment for each other, right? So he's your alpha and you're his omega".  
  
Lance saw how Keith was ready to go at him again with some other rant but Shiro's steady voice rang through the room. "But what does that leave you?". Lance turned to look at him. To Lance surprise Shiro didn't look angry or annoyed, he looked solem, of all things. Lance worried what had made Shiro wear such a face but also quite confused.  
  
"Well, I'm the beta add-on, obviously. You know, what proper couples use to spice things up". The utter brokenness in Shiro's face scared Lance. It was obvious right? That's why they agreed to him when he asked them out, right?  
  
In his panic he turned to Keith for support but found no help there. If anything it just spiked his panic. Keith had what Lance dubbed 'the blue screen face'. When social situations or interactions became to much for Keith to handle he needs a bit more time to process it. The reboot's gonna come soon enough and then he'll be back to screaming at Lance... right?  
  
While Keith got his system updates Shiro reached out to Lance. Still confused Lance hesitantly took Shiro's hand in his which seemed to calm the alpha a bit. The atmosphere had gone down the toilet so it was no surprise when the smell of sex took a backseat to all the thermones in the room. It wasn't worriedly strong but the distinct acrid smell of distressed omega was seeping through the air but what took Lance by surprise was the battering ram of sent coming from Shiro. Distressed alpha.  
  
Every secondary gender could release scents which showcased their moods, even betas to some extent. The difference was that most of the time omegas instinctively released prominent smells of calming to mediate a pack and smells of distress to warn said pack. Alphas, meanwhile, gives of sents to mark territory and remind others of their position. Especially if they're the alpha of a pack. Betas sents, on the other hand, were weak and not very prominent. Mostly overshadowed by andomegas it alphas sent.  
  
These were no rules of the universe though. Keith rarely released his calming sent, consciously or unconsciously, and was more territorial than Shiro most of the times. Hunk almost never used his alpha sent. The way people suddenly looked at him like he was calling the shots made him uncomfortable. He was completely alright with leaving leading to others while he made comfort foods to the rest of the pack.  
  
Shiro was a pretty standard alpha, when it came to the use of sents anyway. If you asked Lance he was the _perfect_ alpha. Shiro was patient with everyone but had a stern hand when he needed to. If Lance ever felt uncomfortable or threatened Shiro's alpha sent would alway make him feel safe.  
  
Something that rarely happened, to Shiro or alphas in general, was the realise of _their_ distressed sent. Somehow it smelled worse than a distressed omega.  
  
Lance started to panic now. He knows he's releasing his own distressed sent but in true beta fashion it gets lost in the swirls of omega and alpha sents. Shiro enclaps Lance hand with both of his and it makes Lance look Shiro in the eyes. Shiro steel grey eyes are slightly red around the edges and shimmers with unshead tears. "Babe, no, it's not like that. We truly-".  
  
"How can you say that?!" Keith roared which made Lance flinch and retract his hand from Shiro. Shiro let out a whine at the loss of it and then sent a angry glare Keith's way. "Keith! Enough! That's not helping!". Keith turned his fury towards Shiro.  
  
To some extent Lance was grateful, he was not in the right headspace to deal with a angry Keith right now. "He thought we wanted some, some human sex toy instead of-".  
  
"That. Is. ENOUGH!". Both Keith jumped at Shiro's roar, chick clear on their faces. Never, even in the most hectic of battles, had Shiro's temper flared that quickly. The black paladin worked hard on not letting sents and thermones cloud his judgments but it was clear the dense cloud of distress and panic was getting to him.  
  
Regardless, the outburst quieted Kieth and so Shiro turend back to Lance. "Lance, kitten, you got this all wrong. We want you. We love you. Why do you think we said yes when you asked us out?". Slowly, Lance uncurled from the tight ball he crawled himself into. He looked Shiro in the eyes and saw only pleading. Keith looked down on the floor, arms crossed and brow furrowed. "Beacuse... Beacsue you humored me? To... spice-".  
  
Keith growled. He started to say "If you say 'spice things up' I swear" but he stopped after a glare from Shiro. The alpha placed a shaking hand on Lance's leg and gave him the most warm and endearing expression he could muster. "Lance, we said yes beacsue we both love you. We had been talking for weeks on how to approach you about it. Please believe us that this isn't some temporary sex thing. We want you in our life, for as long as you'll have us".  
  
Lance didn't know what to do. The words he though he never hear was said to him so easily and with so much conviction. "oh, sweetheart" said Shiro as he cuped Lance's cheek, wiping tears away. Lance hadn't even notice that he started cryinging. There were only one thing he could say in this moment. The word he so many times almost let slipped but swallowed down rvey time.  
  
"I love you guys too. So, so much". The alpha and omega crawled up the bed and lied down on each side of the beta. They carassed him all over through out the night and whispered sweet promises and "I love you's". All three knew that a proper talk on assumptions and communication was needed, but right now, they all gushed in their love.


End file.
